Remote control systems for consumer electronic devices such as television receivers and STBs typically comprise a battery-powered, handset transmitter having a keypad which transmits selected instructions in the form of an encoded infrared signal. The receiving device receives and decodes the signal and implements the instruction to, e.g., increase volume or change channel. Although convenient and easy to use, a remote control could prove deficient in the event that the device being controlled is provided with new features or functions. For example, in an exemplary configuration, a particular remote control handset may be used to control the functions of an STB which receives cable television programming and distributes such programming to a television receiver. A user may at a later date install a recording device, for example a hard disk based recording device (“HD recorder”) such as a PVR, up-stream of the STB for recording preselected television programming. However, the original “legacy” remote control handset does not have any functionality for controlling the HD recorder, necessitating use of a separate remote control handset dedicated to HD recorder control, or new multi-function remote control. While a multi-function remote control handset can offer a user some utility, typically such controls suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: i) a lack full functionality for the consumer electronics being controlled; ii) a keypad having a confusingly large number of individual keys to allow for increased functionality, and/or iii) or a requirement that the user hit multiple keys to effect a single function (i.e., hitting a “SHIFT” key to change the standard function of a given key).
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide an adaptable remote control handset system for controlling devices added to legacy systems, and reduce or eliminate the typical drawbacks associated with multi-function remote control handsets. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to expand the capabilities of a remote control handset having a limited number of keypads with respect to the control of legacy system components.